1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slatted curtain with parallel and angularly adjustable covering slats and with interposed transparent slats followed one another in alternation and flexibly interconnected, the covering slats being far less translucent than the transparent slats and enabling the entering light to be dimmed as a result of their adjustment to a certain angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slatted curtain of this kind is already known from Ger. Regd. Design 7,008,554. By comparison with other known slatted curtains, which have only covering slats, gaps being left between the latter, a slatted curtain of the aforementioned kind offers the advantage that it performs the function of three known types of window covering i.e:
The curtain, which makes it difficult to see into the room by day and which also agreeably filters the daylight. PA1 (Open position: the covering slats are transverse to the window surface). PA1 The outer curtain (decoration), making it difficult to see into the lighted room in the evening. PA1 (Closed position: the covering slats are approximately parallel to the window surface). PA1 The Venetian blind, in the case of strong sunlight, protects the room from heat. PA1 (Half-open and half-closed position: the covering slats are oblique in respect of the window surface, in accordance with the angle of the sunrays themselves).
In the known slatted curtain the covering slats and the transparent slats consist of fabric, that of the former being as non-transparent and that of the latter as transparent as possible. The covering slats are in each case connected by both longitudinal edges to the two adjacent transparent slats, the method adopted in one version being the connection of each longitudinal edge to one transparent slat, on the respective two sides, while another version is based on a zigzag arrangements of the transparent slats between the covering slats, so that the former are connected with the mutually opposite longitudinal edges of two of the latter, adjacent to each other. The first version suffers from the drawback that when the curtain is open two transparent slats are resting one above the other, which not only involves consumption of a greater quantity of material but is also a disadvantage because it is in any case difficult, in a continuous web of fabric, to weave the transparent slats in such a way that they will let appreciably more light through than the covering slats. In the other version the operating efficiency depends on the accuracy of the zigzag folds between the covering slots and the transparent slats. It is true that these folds can be made initially accurate, but they become less so after the curtain has been washed a number of times. Furthermore, the zigzag folding of the slatted curtain only enables it to be closed towards one side and not towards either side desired.
Despite the appreciable basic advantages of the known type of slatted curtain, as described in Ger. Regd. Design 7,008,554, the constructional versions thereof have not proved satisfactory, as too many defects have come to light in its practical operation.